


绝代佳人/Rosa"Cleopatra"

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Kirschtaria Wodime - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：咕哒♂＆基尔什塔利亚以上皆不分攻受这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Kirschtaria Wodime





	绝代佳人/Rosa"Cleopatra"

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：咕哒♂＆基尔什塔利亚
> 
> 以上皆不分攻受
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

“是你啊。”  
基尔什塔利亚叹了口气，伸手拿开书架上的书本，白体红眼的小魔神柱从书堆后面钻了出来，朝他探出尖角。  
藤丸他们平时究竟是怎么跟他交流的，基尔什塔利亚试着回忆起来，他学着藤丸的样子朝那只魔神柱伸出手，雷蒙盖顿立刻欢快地蹦上他的手心，基尔什塔利亚把他放在自己的肩膀上，接着又继续往图书馆深处走去。  
重新回到迦勒底已经有一段时间，基尔什塔利亚刚在医疗室醒来的时候也只是惊讶了一下，而且这其中绝大部分还是因为刚睁开眼便看见一只魔神柱蹲在自己胸口，就是现在正趴在他肩上的那只。  
“没问题，我明白了。”  
在听完罗马尼的说明之后，基尔什塔利亚平静地说道，然后他从罗马尼身上移开目光，转向旁边一直沉默着的藤丸。  
察觉到他目光的年轻迦勒底御主赶忙抬头迎上，基尔什塔利亚碧蓝的眼眸平静明亮，藤丸脑子里翻来覆去想着要开口说些什么才显得妥帖。  
不久之前他们还站在对立面上为了各自的理念而战，单纯的问候显得过于陌生，但多余的关心却显然又过于亲近。  
基尔什塔利亚安静地等待藤丸开口，胸口还没痊愈的伤传来疼痛牵扯着神经，但他却依然坐得相当端正。  
“你的伤？”藤丸小心地控制着自己没有说些什么别的出来，即使是在这个他们已经不再站在那个战场上的时刻。  
基尔什塔利亚淡然地点了点头，“已经好多了。”  
双方再次陷入沉默之中，藤丸望向罗马尼求助，而后者只能报以他一个爱莫能助的眼神。  
“御主，达芬奇和福尔摩斯请你到主控室一下。”爱德蒙的及时出现拯救了这个略显尴尬的场面，裁定者的目光挨着扫过俩人，然后饶有兴味的半眯起眼带着藤丸离开了。  
当他的身体终于恢复到可以自由行动的时候，情况比他好得多的卡多克，早就在迦勒底内活蹦乱跳了。  
说起来，卡多克现在在哪里？  
基尔什塔利亚从图书馆出来的时候想起自己这位同伴，雷蒙盖顿稳稳地趴在他的肩膀上，见他停下来还伸出尖角碰了碰他的脸颊，基尔什塔利亚稍微想了想，转身便往战斗模拟室那边走去。  
自动门开启的瞬间魔术冲击迎面而来，基尔什塔利亚几乎下意识地架起了魔术屏障抵御。纷飞的第五元素充溢着周围的空间，合着空气乱流卷起了漩涡。  
“我认为已经没有继续的必要。”  
声音从上方传来，基尔什塔利亚抬头，白发的魔术师正悬浮在半空中，居高临下地俯视着，波澜不惊的淡漠让他不禁想起另一个人——马里斯比利，那位天体科的君主，只是所罗门琥珀色的眼瞳要比马里斯比利更深一些。  
“嘁！”  
卡多克微喘息着，双眼紧盯着所罗门，原本干净的脸上沾染满泥土和血污，他用手臂随意擦了把脸，不顾魔力和体力的双重消耗，再次摆出迎战的姿态。  
所罗门凝神抬手再次调动周围的魔力，光带随着术式的构建逐渐成型。  
“等一下！”  
罗马尼的出现打断了所罗门的吟唱，白发的魔术师一个闪现落到他面前，还没来得及说什么罗马尼就已经抢先开口。  
“卡多克的伤才刚好啊！你倒是注意一下！”  
罗马尼忍不住朝所罗门抱怨起来，然后他划动平板终端，转头又望向另一边灰头土脸的卡多克。  
“还有卡多克你这周的身体检还没做啊！”  
被点名的白发御主露出一脸不耐烦的表情开始推脱，然而罗马尼唯独在这一方面绝不让步。  
基尔什塔利亚看了看正在斗智斗勇的罗马尼和卡多克，然后向所罗门走过去，趴在他肩上的魔神柱见到自己的主人顿时扬起尖角一下蹦到所罗门的肩上。  
“可以跟我进行模拟战吗？”基尔什塔利亚直视着那双琥珀色的眼瞳问道。  
所罗门望向罗马尼征求意见，后者扶额露出一脸无奈的表情摆摆手。  
“真是的，别又受伤了！”

四目相对，对峙一触即发，顷刻间战斗模拟室内的魔力浓度急速上升，气流涌动，充溢在空气中的魔力随着所罗门的吟唱化作攻击的魔弹和光带。  
见识过奥林匹斯从者们的战斗，基尔什塔利亚自然不会轻易被所罗门吓到，他握紧手杖，装载其中的魔术透镜感应魔力的注入启动，瞬间模拟宇宙投影完成，紧接着下一秒，光之箭矢已自其中划破气流射出，以锐不可挡的攻势迎击魔术王的进攻。  
魔力相撞炸裂出耀眼的光，轰然巨响之后，基尔什塔利亚的术式已经构筑完成，如魔术回路般闪耀的星图围绕着所罗门，黑暗褪去，星辰的魔术降临。  
“天体魔术。”  
那些闪烁的群星让所罗门想起了马里斯比利，他闭了闭眼，魔力随着意念流动，阵式在几不可闻的低语吟唱中于身后成型，光芒将四周笼罩起来，灼烧一切的光带着撕裂空气的气势席卷一切，在基尔什塔利亚的术式完全启动之前将星图轰出一个巨大的缺口。  
意料之中，对方对他的魔术体系相当熟悉。  
术式被破坏，基尔什塔利亚马上调动起自身的魔力，手杖上的精密透镜再次转动，但是所罗门却抢在前面一个瞬移逼近他身前，手臂的魔术回路因为强化魔术而浮现，紧接着所罗门朝着他的下腹挥出一拳。  
施术被这突如其来的一击打断，基尔什塔利亚迅速侧身，擦身闪过所罗门的一击，紧接着脚底发力向后撤离，重新拉开俩人间的距离。  
然而所罗门却似乎放弃了远程进攻，紧跟着便追了上去，魔力凝聚于指尖，瞄准基尔什塔利亚近距离射出。  
闪躲，释放魔术。  
防御，伺机反击。  
一时间他们似乎势均力敌，谁也不能一下子压倒对方。  
魔术对撞迸溅出激越的火光，基尔什塔利亚绷紧神经应对着一刻都不敢松懈，而所罗门肩上那只小魔神柱现在还稳稳当当地趴着。  
战斗模拟室的自动门却在这个时候打开了。  
门打开的一瞬间，藤丸首先感觉到的是迎面扑来的魔力乱流，体内的魔术回路因为被激活而微微发烫。藤丸循着魔力来源的方向放眼望去，所罗门身周交织着魔力和第五元素，琥珀色的眼眸在激越的对峙中依然安定平和，而基尔什塔利亚气息不稳地微喘着气，碧蓝的眼却依然闪烁如炬，透着不可动摇的坚定。  
藤丸不禁想起在奥林匹斯与基尔什塔利亚的数次对峙，金发魔术师的眼神和那时候如出一撤。  
“啊，是藤丸啊。”  
察觉到藤丸进来，罗马尼走过去朝他打招呼。  
“医生。”  
“任务已经结束了？”  
“嗯，”藤丸点点头，“那个，我来看看有什么可以帮忙……”  
藤丸一边说着一边余光偷偷望向还在对峙中的俩人。持续的高强度魔术战不仅极大地消耗着基尔什塔利亚的魔力，同时也对他的身体造成不少的负担。  
伤势才刚痊愈不久，身体还没完全恢复的基尔什塔利亚逐渐有些体力不支。  
所罗门显然也敏锐地察觉到对方的气息不稳，他闭了闭眼，刚刚还充溢在空气中的高浓度魔力瞬间平息了。”  
强烈的压迫感消失了，基尔什塔利亚向前一个踉跄，好不容易才勉强稳住身影。过度的魔力消耗让他的脑子昏昏沉沉，他喘息着仰头与所罗门对视，决意和斗志依然未减分毫，手上始终紧握着魔杖，  
“你的状态很不稳定，这里没有异闻带的环境进行支持，再继续下去你又会受伤。”   
所罗门落到基尔什塔利亚面前，金发魔术师的视线始终紧跟着对方，他看着所罗门向自己伸出手，术式发动，刚刚的伤口开始愈合，是治疗魔术。  
“这样可以了吗？罗马尼。”   
“真是的。”罗马尼扶额，摇着头忍不住又咕噜了几句，所罗门眨眨眼露出一个柔软又困惑的表情，任由罗马尼朝自己抱怨起来。  
“你来了。”基尔什塔利亚注意到一旁的藤丸，他收起魔杖朝对方走过去。  
声音传入耳中，藤丸先是一个激灵，抬起头来的时候恰好与金发魔术师四目对视，一时间藤丸钉在原地，他看着面前人努力想要说些什么。  
“那个……你的魔术好强……”  
话刚出口，藤丸就恨自己实在是没话找话，真是糟糕，他应该说点其他什么更适合的东西才对。  
基尔什塔利亚露出些许疑惑的表情，他认真地望向藤丸，“现在，你是魔术王所罗门的御主。”  
藤丸不知道该如何接话，俩人看似僵持，实际上他已经在脑海中翻来覆去地思考着说辞。  
“我想去一下图书馆。”基尔什塔利亚开口说道。  
“我带你去吧！”藤丸自告奋勇。  
基尔什塔利亚迟疑了一下然后点头，原本趴在所罗门肩上的那只小魔神柱趁机又蹦到他肩上，扬起尖角蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
待俩人离开战斗模拟室，白发的裁定者自墙壁的阴影中显现出身影，他望向门口俩人离开的方向问所罗门，“感觉怎么样？”  
“他确实是马里斯比利的弟子。”所罗门回答。  
“哦？”爱德蒙眯起眼，“只是魔术层面？”  
“不，他们还有着相似的理念。”所罗门说道，然后他望向罗马尼，后者点头表示赞同。  
“是御主提出的？”所罗门接着问道。  
“没错，岩窟王赶到的时候他已经奄奄一息，至于后来的事，你也知道了。不过立香希望由他自己来做出选择。”爱德蒙笑了一下，“时钟塔的天才魔术师吗，看来我们的御主得加把劲才行。”

图书馆和模拟室间相隔着一段不少的距离，一路上俩人一直沉默着，藤丸不禁用眼角的余光打量起身边的金发魔术师。  
提出救他的想法并不是一时兴起，藤丸认为有着这样才能的人不应迎来这样的结局，但他却又不想逼迫对方。  
沉默的气氛在藤丸看来似乎过于尴尬，为了缓和气氛，他努力想着要说点什么。  
“他似乎很喜欢你。”  
基尔什塔利亚愣了一下才明白藤丸所指，他偏头望了一眼自己肩上趴着的魔神柱，“这是所罗门的使魔？没想到会以这种形式被召唤。”  
“据医生说，是所罗门给他捏的使魔，叫雷蒙盖顿，不过平时医生都任由他自由活动。”  
“嗯。”  
之后俩人再次陷入沉默之中，雷蒙盖顿趴在基尔什塔利亚的肩上向藤丸探出尖角，藤丸笑着伸出手指贴上去又捏了捏。  
“你可以跟他交流？”基尔什塔利亚问道。  
“算是吧……大概能明白意思。”  
基尔什塔利亚露出惊讶的表情，他想起藤丸平时跟那只魔神柱毫无交流障碍的样子，不禁好奇起来，“怎么做到的？是因为跟所罗门的契约的关系吗？”  
“我想应该不是，”藤丸有点不好意思地挠了挠头，“其实我也不知道为什么，但是就是能明白。”  
基尔什塔利亚低头沉思起来，似乎相当在意这件事。  
通讯在这时候突然接入，达芬奇的声音从频道的另一头传来，“藤丸？能听到吗？抱歉啊，能不能现在来一下主控室？”  
“是有什么事吗？”  
“这边刚观测到新的特异点。”  
“嗯，我马上就来！”切断了与达芬奇的通讯，藤丸一脸抱歉地转向基尔什塔利亚，“对不起！本来是想带你过去的……”  
“我知道图书馆的位置。”基尔什塔利亚说道。  
“嗯……”藤丸顿了一下点点头，与基尔什塔利亚道别之后便往主控室那边跑去。

任务目的很快就确定下来，在出发之前，藤丸在灵子转移室外遇到了基尔什塔利亚。  
“只有你们？”金发魔术师望着正在做灵子转移准备藤丸和玛修俩人发出疑问。  
藤丸下意识搔了搔脸颊露出惭愧的神色，“嗯，因为资源有限，没办法同时进行多人的灵子转移。”  
基尔什塔利亚神色凝重地微皱起眉，藤丸以为他是觉得队伍的配置并不合理，想了想又补充说道：“啊，那个，还有所罗门也会一同前往的。”  
接着见基尔什塔利亚依然沉默着，藤丸又小声继续说道：“况且这里的御主也只有我了啊。”  
这句话似乎戳到了基尔什塔利亚，他眉头皱得更深，一言不发地站在那里与藤丸面面相觑。  
“立香！”  
罗马尼的呼唤声打破了俩人的沉默，回过神来的藤丸发现玛修和所罗门已经在筐体前等待着自己。  
“只是个小型特异点，况且还有所罗门在，不会有问题。”藤丸笑着跟基尔什塔利亚说道，至于为什么要跟对方说这些，那连他自己也不知道。  
金发的魔术师一时间不知道该说什么，他礼貌地后退一步，站在原地目送着藤丸的离开，然后折身离开了房间往图书馆那边走去。

偌大的图书馆内除了管理员之外一个人都没有，为了节省资源，图书馆只保留了最低限度的照明，昏黄的灯光让复古的图书馆显得更加古朴。  
基尔什塔利亚独自穿行在图书馆之中，他之前来过这里几次，所以就算没有藤丸，他也大致了解这里面的布置。  
找到了想要的书本，基尔什塔利亚离开了林立的书架，图书馆窗边的空位上已经有一人落座，不，那个魔力浓度，是英灵。  
基尔什塔利亚停下脚步警惕地注视着坐在窗边的英灵，对方似乎也察觉到他的出现，放下手上的书本抬起眼来望向他。  
“阿赖耶的守护者，爱德蒙·唐泰斯，现在是藤丸立香的从者，职阶是额外的裁定者。午安，基尔什塔利亚。”爱德蒙朝魔术师露出礼貌的笑容，先开口自我介绍。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯……你和岩窟王？”  
“我们是具有同一起源的存在，广义上来说，我就是他，而他也是我。”  
基尔什塔利亚试着回想那些自己失去意识之前的模糊记忆，那个出现在他面前的复仇者张狂又无序，与眼前这个英灵的感觉完全不一样，他很难想象他们居然是同一个存在。  
“英灵的不同侧面。”  
“似乎是这样没错，虽然在我们身上情况稍微不太一样。抱歉，我生前只是个连魔术师都不是的人类，在魔术方面没有你们那样在行。”  
裁定者靠在椅背上眯起眼打量着基尔什塔利亚，金发魔术师有着藤丸立香所没有的自信和从容，他不禁想起在异闻带与对方相遇的场景，即便已经成为守护者，他依然能清晰地感受到来自对方的压迫感。  
“我们在异闻带交过手，你的大魔术差点就把我的灵核都摧毁了，我还以为自己这次真的要滚回阿赖耶那里了。”  
基尔什塔利亚不置可否，他的视线落在裁定者的手杖上，他见识过对方的战斗，而那把手杖里面藏着一把剑。  
爱德蒙自然察觉到基尔什塔利亚的视线，他挑了挑眉，“你不也握着魔杖么？或者……”。  
白发的裁定者说着嘴角扬起一个弧度，他松开手，手杖随即从手中滑落化作灵子消散。  
“那么现在，只有你还握着武器了。”  
基尔什塔利亚一怔，一时间不知道该如何接话。  
“‘爱德蒙在异闻带受的伤还没完全恢复，这次就先好好休息吧！’我被立香以这个理由留下来了。”爱德蒙无奈地摊手，然后他合上书站起来走向金发的魔术师，昏黄的灯光下红眸闪烁，他伸手做出邀请的姿态，“难得遇见，陪我聊会如何？你可以向我询问任何问题。”

冒着热气的红茶，刚出炉的蛋糕，基尔什塔利亚和爱德蒙正面对面坐在休息室内，空气中飘着淡淡的甜香，桌子上小小的魔神柱正欢快地将自己埋在一大块蛋糕内。  
基尔什塔利亚依然紧握着魔杖，爱德蒙却反而解除了身上的英灵武装随意地靠在沙发上，他笑着望向面前正襟危坐的魔术师。  
“放轻松点，你可以问我任何你想要知道的。”  
基尔什塔利亚注视着裁定者没有说话，爱德蒙倒是不在意，端起桌子上的红茶喝了一口。  
“那或者换我先来提问？或许能给你点，嗯，启发？”  
稍停了一下，爱德蒙开口问道：“你觉得这个迦勒底如何？”  
“无论是资源还是人员都严重缺乏，藤丸立香无论是作为魔术师还是作为的御主的素质都不足。”金发的魔术师如实回答。  
“直白得让人无法反驳。”  
“但是你们却以这样的姿态越过那片海洋，在异闻带中击败了我。”  
“为此我们也付出了代价。”爱德蒙闭了闭眼，提醒对方。  
“我知道，你们的战斗我一直关注着，即便如此，实力上也存在着本质的差距。”基尔什塔利亚困惑地皱起眉，“你们是如何做到的？”  
“让我想想，”爱德蒙低头思考了片刻，“如果我说是无论如何都要跨越的决心，你会不会认为我是在敷衍你。”  
“……”  
“无论人员还是资源，我们之间都存在着本质的差距，为了争取哪怕多一点的胜算，所有人只好日以继夜地加倍努力。我们有着不能放弃的理由。  
“不能放弃的理由……”  
“就像你也有自己的意志一样，在这方面，你和立香真的意外相似。”  
“我和藤丸立香？”  
“虽然不成熟，但是立香是个出色的御主。”爱德蒙微扬起嘴角。  
基尔什塔利亚想起藤丸在异闻带中与自己的对峙，魔力不足，魔术也只有最基础的程度，却依然与自己的从者一同站在战场上，那时候，基尔什塔利亚确实在对方的眼中读到了决意。  
“我想看你们的极限。”基尔什塔利亚认真地说着。  
“嗯？”爱德蒙眯起眼。  
“我想知道击败了我的你们以这样的姿态能走到哪里。”  
“竟然这样，那么试试帮我们一把如何？”优雅的裁定者笑着提出建议。  
“帮你们？”基尔什塔利亚露出疑惑的神色。  
“没错，我们需要你的才能，无论是魔术方面还是其他，既然没有死的话，我认为你倒是可以想想自己现在能做什么，而且你不是已经有期待的结局了吗？基尔什塔利亚。”  
金发的魔术师一惊，爱德蒙继续开口说道：“当然，最后还是看你自己的决定，立香一直希望由你自己作出选择。”  
“而现在的话，”爱德蒙一挥手换上英灵武装，金色的手杖握在手中，华美的斗篷在身后飞扬，“先来跟我练练手？”

自己能做的事么……  
接下来的几天，基尔什塔利亚一直认真地思考着那天与爱德蒙的谈话，返回迦勒底已经有一段时间，他的伤也都恢复得差不多了，偶然还会和爱德蒙在战斗模拟室比剑。  
说起来，卡多克最近好像开始跟达芬奇学习调整设备。  
“我明白了，接下来的调查也拜托你们，我也会一直监控着那边的情况。”  
刚刚结束了一场战斗，罗马尼跟身处特异点的立香一行人确认完情况便暂时切断了通讯，他呼了口气整个人都仰靠在椅背上，刚侧过头便看见基尔什塔利亚心不在焉地盯着屏幕。  
“你在担心立香吗？”罗马尼问道。  
“他每次都是一个人？”  
罗马尼花了几秒才理解对方的话语，“玛修和从者们大多数情况下也会一同前去，但是御主的话确实只有立香一个。”  
基尔什塔利亚皱起眉没有说话，罗马尼看出来他是在担心对方便试着安慰他，“啊，大家都是值得信赖的伙伴，所以不用担心。”  
基尔什塔利亚沉默地听着，仿佛陷入到某种情绪之中一样。  
虽说只是小型特异点，发生战斗却依然在所难免。他在主控室隔着监视屏看着藤丸的战斗却什么都做不了，这让他感到有些不甘，他很少有这种感觉，这让他回想起一些不好的回忆。  
“我出去走走。”  
平日一贯冷静的魔术师此时意外地像孩子般赌气起来，还没等罗马尼开口已经转身离开了主控室。  
独自一人在迦勒底里漫无目的地穿行，当基尔什塔利亚再次回过神来的时候，自己已经站在迦勒底的观星台上。  
因为是完全仿照以往迦勒底所构建的，观星台自然也被保留了下来，尽管现在的天空已经没有可以观测的群星了。  
“原来你在这里。”  
基尔什塔利亚闻声猛地转过身，罗马尼不知何时站在他身后，依然是金绿色的眼眸，身上却披着跟所罗门一样的英灵武装，平时束成马尾的长发也披散在肩上。  
“这是？”第一次见到罗马尼这个姿态，基尔什塔利亚不禁露出惊讶的神情。  
“不要露出那种表情啊！说到底，我也是所罗门嘛！”罗马尼努力做出严肃的模样，然而泛着微红的脸额却让他的话显得完全没有说服力。  
“这个时候离开主控室没问题？”  
“立香那边暂时情况很稳定，如果有意外其他工作人员会立刻通知我。” 罗马尼一边朝基尔什塔利亚走过去一边说道，跟在他脚边的雷蒙盖顿也跟着一同蹦跶过去，“我觉得你可以再多给立香点信心。”   
罗马尼站在基尔什塔利亚身旁，跟他一同仰望着那片空白的天空，“以前在这里可以看到群星。”  
“我知道。”  
“还在想立香的事？”  
“明明资质和魔术回路都只有最基础的程度，无时无刻都面对着威胁生命的危险，却一路走到现在。”  
罗马尼偏过头望向基尔什塔利亚，笑了起来，“那是因为立香一直都没有放弃。”  
“或许那个裁定者说得对，既然还在这里，我就应该再做些什么。”  
“啊，你已经有决定了？”  
基尔什塔利亚点了点头，“还有一件事。”他收回目光转向一面疑惑的罗马尼，“医生还是原来的形象比较适合。”  
“是吗？真的吗？我还以为这样会帅气一些。”罗马尼顿时泄气地垂下肩膀，趴在脚边的小魔神柱蹦到他的肩上伸出尖角贴上他的脸安慰他。  
基尔什塔利亚抬头望向那片依然空白的天空，这里看不到群星，但是他依然不自觉地露出了笑容。

虽然中途遇到不少状况，但是特异点的修复最后还是顺利完成了。藤丸刚出灵子转移室便遇到等待在门口的基尔什塔利亚。  
“你受伤了？”基尔什塔利亚一见面便敏锐地察觉到藤丸的异样。  
藤丸慌忙连连摆手，“只是些小伤，所罗门已经用魔术替我治疗过了！”  
话语刚落，爱德蒙突然出现在藤丸身后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“啊！”藤丸顿时发出一声惊叫，五官因为疼痛全都皱了起来，他捂着肩膀转向身后的站着的裁定者。  
“爱德蒙！”  
“欢迎回来，我的御主。”爱德蒙以优雅的姿势向藤丸行礼，脸上的笑容无懈可击。  
“让我看看。”  
基尔什塔利亚说着便迈步上前要查看藤丸的伤势，突然的近距离接触让完全没有准备的藤丸顿时涨红了脸，不自觉地往后退了几步。  
“真……真的没事……之后找医生看一下就好了！”藤丸紧张地绷紧全身，他唯一不想让对方知道自己受伤的事情。  
“如果设备允许的话，下次也让我一同前去。”  
“下次的话，等一下，你刚刚说什么？”终于反应过来的藤丸不可置信地瞪大眼注视着面前的金发魔术师。  
“人员缺乏，资源缺乏，设备也都残缺不全。至于你的魔术就更不说了，连最基本的自保都非常勉强，却又为了将更多的魔力支援从者不得不尽量站在战场上。”  
基尔什塔利亚说着突然一个箭步上前，一只手握着藤丸的手腕折到身后另一只手按着他的肩膀，魔术师的手劲很大再加上藤丸原本有伤，顿时便动弹不能。  
“体术方面也一并需要加强一下。”基尔什塔利亚淡淡地说着。  
藤丸正想要反驳，伤口处传来的痛楚却减轻了不少，基尔什塔利亚的治疗魔术开始起效。  
“谢……谢谢……”  
对方靠得似乎有些太近，藤丸只觉得自己脸额一阵发烫，不得不稍稍偏过脸移开视线。  
“然而你们却一直走到现在，甚至在异闻带中击败了我。”  
“那是因为……”  
“是你提出要救我的？”  
“是！”藤丸迎上基尔什塔利亚的目光，郑重地点了点头，“我觉得就这样结束太不值得了！”  
“不值得……”基尔什塔利亚细细咀嚼着藤丸的这句话露出笑意，“我想知道这样的你们能一直走到哪里，我想自己或许也能够成为遥望人类史的‘观星者’的一员。”  
“啊？”  
基尔什塔利亚后退一步，抬眼迎上藤丸的目光，俩人四目对视，试图从眼神中确认对方的意志。  
我曾身处这片森林的一隅，那里太阳无从接近，但夜与星光穿入。  
“藤丸立香，我接受你的邀请协助你们。”   
藤丸长长地呼出口气笑了起来，朝对方伸出手。  
“那么以后就请多多指教！基尔什塔利亚！”


End file.
